Pig Latin II
by Olive Rose
Summary: Cleo is now three going on four years old. Annie and Johnny are still together. They struggle to make ends meet with two low paying jobs. And will Johnny finally make Annie more than a girlfriend?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders**

**A/N: Hello my readers! Thank you for reading the last story. This will be the sequel of Pig Latin. I hope you enjoy. **

Annie was walking down the sidewalk with Cleo. Her three year old daughter was her life. Including her "father," Johnny. Although Cleo's real father was none other than Dallas Winston, Johnny was the most wonderful father figure Annie could ever ask for. Dallas wasn't fit to help raise her baby girl. They hadn't even been in a relationship when Cleo was conceived.

It was early in the morning, and Cleo was being dropped off at daycare (which the could barely afford as it was). Then she'd head of to work until 5:00 pm. She'd pick up Cleo on her way home, and Johnny would arrive home soon after. The three of them would have dinner, give Cleo a bath, let her play for a bit, then Cleo would go to bed. Johnny and Annie would spend the rest of the night together (what they did depended on how tired they were). The next morning the cycle would start all over again.

The life of a mother. A poor mother at that. They had a little two bedroom apartment not too far away from their good friends/family. On weekends the little family would go over the Curtis house. Cleo would visit with Sodapop, Ponyboy, Darry, and Two-Bit. Steve and Cleo's father were rarely around. Annie didn't mind. Steve wasn't her favorite person, and Dallas defiantly knew better to come around when Cleo was there.

"Mommy…whadda we gonna eat tonight?" Cleo asked, her bright blue eyes on her mother.

"I dunno, baby. We'll decide when Daddy get's home," Annie replied, arriving at the front doors of the pre-school. "Be good, okay? I don't want another call from Ms. Lori that you wouldn't sleep during nap time.

"But I'm not _tired_ when they make us sleep," Cleo whined.

"Well try. And you can't knock down other kid's blocks, just because you don't like it. If I get another call like that, baby, you're gonna go to bed right after bath time," Annie warned. Cleo glared.

"Fine."

"Thank you, baby. If you have trouble getting to sleep, just hug Froggie, and sing Noni Nella in your head. It'll help. I have to go now, though. I'll see you soon." Annie kissed the little girl's forehead, and Cleo hugged her mother in return. The little girl went inside and sat on a colorful carpet with other children her age.

Then Annie set off for her own job. It was only waitressing in a local diner. But depending on the people, she got pretty good tips. Johnny didn't like her working as a waitress. He didn't like men tipping his girlfriend for how good she looked. The only person who should be looking at her was him. She assured him that nothing ever bad happened. She purpously left out the time a guy slapped her ass, but on a daily basis, a greaser, or soc (depending on the age) would try and pick her up. Her usual response to "How about we meet up after your shift?" was "Sorry, I have to pick up my daughter and make dinner for my boyfriend." They stopped afterward, but she still got a decent tip afterward. Most guys would probably think a girl like Annie, a 19 going on 20 year old girl would have some big, tough boyfriend. Maybe one that resembled Darry.

She arrived on time, as she usually did, and put on her apron. Mostly, the day was slow. It picked up a little on the lunch shift, but that was about as busy as it got. Her shift ended right before the dinner wave came. That was another person's job. Another girl's time to get hassled by men. She had a daughter to take care of, and a boyfriend to love.

When she picked up Cleo, she stopped in. Before greeting her daughter, she spoke with the teacher. She was a pretty young woman. Blonde, brown eyes, nice body, luckily Johnny never met her. Although she doubted he was comfortable with any other girl but herself. It was never too soon to worry though. Despite "Ms. Lori's" good looks, Annie liked her. She wasn't mich older than she was. 23 maybe.

"Hi, here to pick up Cleo?" That was good. She didn't seem distressed at the mention of her daughter's name.

"How was she?" Annie asked cautiously.

"Surprisingly, she behaved well today. A few of the kids even attempted to have a conversation with her. She seemed to get along with them just fine. Maybe she'll realize that being nice pays off."

"She's a sweet girl, I assure you," Annie said sternly.

"Oh, I don't doubt it. She never gives anyone trouble unless they 'bother' her. Cleo has a very short fuse. Although, you seem to be very patient. She must've gotten it from her father," the woman laughed.

Ms. Lori didn't know that Johnny wasn't Cleo's biological father. The teacher probably assumed that Johnny was fair skinned, blonde haired, and blue eyed, like Cleo was. She didn't know that Johnny was mister tall, dark, and handsome (or at least he was to Annie.)

"Most likely," Annie laughed. She couldn't imagine Dallas a patient individual.

"Well, I hope her good behavior continues."

After saying goodbye to Cleo's teacher she walked over to her daughter. She was playing with Froggie on the floor, with another little girl. The other little girl had a stuffed animal of her own. A rabbit with very floppy ears.

"Hi, baby. Ready to go home?" Annie asked cheerfully.

"No," the little girl replied without looking up. Her friend simply ignored the fact that Annie was standing there.

"Well Daddy'll be home soon, and I'm sure he misses you. Plus, we can have your favorite dinner tonight. You can play with your friend tomorrow." Cleo sighed.

"Alright…" She grabbed Froggie, said goodbye to her friend, and left with her mother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders**

Johnny arrived home. He was tired like he always was, but it cheered him up to see him two favorite girls when he walked in the door.

"Daddy!" Cleo came running up to him, and hugged him.

"Hi, princess," he said, picking her up, and walking into the kitchen. Annie was there, making spaghetti, like she promised Cleo. Johnny liked spaghetti too. Especially the way Annie made it, with the cinnamon in the sauce. All three of them drowned the pasta in grated cheese too.

"Mommy's makin' pasghetti," Cleo old him.

"I see that, and it's spaghetti, not pasghetti," he corrected. She rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't matter."

"It will when you grow up and you don't say spaghetti right."

"You're mean."

"I'm not mean, I'm trying to help," he said with a smile.

"Fine, _spa_ghetti, then," and she jumped down from his arms. "Is dinner almost ready, Mommy?"

"Yup, just gotta make the sauce," Annie replied.

Cleo took her seat at the small kitchen table. Johnny set the table for Annie. Dinner was filled with chatter from Cleo. Telling them about her day. The couple enjoyed hearing the little girl talk so enthusiastically about her life. Annie knew that would be a precious privilege when Cleo gets older. After dinner, Johnny helped Cleo take a bath, and Annie cleaned up after dinner.

Cleo's bath time was always most interesting. She asked most of her questions then. Sometimes Annie and Johnny would try to put the job on the other. Cleo's questions were sometimes hard to explain or give an answer to. Otherwise Johnny just liked to watch her. Little kids had such an amazing amount of imagination. She'd come up with these elaborate story lines and Johnny had fun following them.

"Daddy?" It usually started then. When Johnny was washing her hair, like he was now.

"Yeah, princess?"

"How come I don't look like you or Mommy?"

He couldn't answer that. Not without Annie's permission. He'd hate to lie to his little girl. But he just couldn't tell Cleo the answer without confronting Annie first.

"We'll talk about that later, princess," he assured calmly. "With Mommy," he added.

"Okay," she replied.

The rest of her bath was normal. Another elaborate story he got to follow. She splashed him when he was zoning out one time, and just to be playful he splashed back. After Johnny noticed her little fingertips getting pruny he made her get out. He helped her get dressed and he brushed her hair. Her hair was so thin.

She played in the living room for a little while before she was sent to bed at eight o' clock. Annie and Johnny both went in to say good night.

"Daddy, we never answered my question," she pointed out. Annie looked at Johnny.

"She wanted to know why she doesn't look like either one of us," he said. Annie's stomach dropped. She never intended to tell her daughter about Dallas. On the other hand she had a right to know. And if by some chance she found out when she was older, it would be harder for her to except.

"Well, baby, Johnny, wasn't your Daddy at first. After you were born he was your daddy. But when you were still in my belly, someone else was. That someone else is your real Daddy. You look like him," Annie explained as best she could to the three year old. Cleo looked deep in thought.

"I don't get it, Mommy."

"Two people can make a baby ,sweetie. Daddy and I didn't make you. There was another person who helped make you besides me. You look like him. He isn't your real Daddy, do you understand?"

"I think. But who is it?" she asked.

"Maybe you'll meet him when you're older. He did give you something on your first birthday. It was that teddy bear with he red bow around it's neck," Annie said.

"Grisly? My daddy gave me Grisly?"

"Yeah." Cleo thought for another moment.

"Even if that other person helped make me, Daddy is still my daddy. I love Daddy."

Johnny beamed. She was taking this better than he thought. He never expected her to say that either. Sure Cleo said she loved him before, but this time it had more of an affect than ever.

"I love you too, princess," he said.

"I love Daddy too."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders. **

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! It's nice to know I have support. It keeps me going to make more stories. I might make a Dally story next, what do you, my readers, think?**

Cleo was sleeping. Johnny and Annie were out alone in the living room. The TV was turned low, but their energy wasn't. Johnny suddenly didn't feel so tired, and neither did Annie. A make out session on the couch, such as this one, usually had that effect. They didn't do this every night, it wasn't a ritual. They did it a couple times a week, and the other "it" happened often too, but just like the make out sessions, maybe once or twice very week or so. They were young and full of life. That's what people their age did.

Johnny was kissing her neck when she stopped him.

"What? What's the matter? Did I do something wrong?" Always the paranoid one. He just didn't get it when she said he was very good when it came to things like this. He never did anything "wrong."

"No, calm down, will you? I dunno, I got too much on my mind tonight. It's not you," Annie assured him. He sighed, and got off her. Her was never good at hiding disappointment.

"Well, what's on your mind?"

"We're so young, Johnny. You have so much to live for, but instead you're here, fathering a child hat isn't even yours," Annie said sadly.

"Annie, I love you and Cleo. I'm happy here. I couldn't think of doing anything else with my life."

"I just feel like I'm putting all this responsibility on your shoulders, and you don't even have to accept it. For all I know, you could want to walk out the door, and go spend your twenties having fun like everyone else."

"But Annie, I'd never walk out on you. I could never leave you or Cleo no matter how much work I have to do. Hell, I plan on marrying you one day. That is…if you want to marry me."

Annie paused. Johnny had never mentioned marriage in the past three years they'd been together. Of course she wanted to marry him. She loved him as much as she loved Cleo, and the gang. But was it the right time to get married? They had so many bills, and full time jobs. How could they ever afford all the things a wedding required? Both of them would have to get a second job.

"Of course, but now isn't the right time. One day, like you said. When we have better jobs and more income."

"We don't necessarily have to wait…"

"What are you talking about? Have you any idea how much weddings cost?"

"Yes, but who said we need a big elaborate wedding? I think in the Curtises' attic they still have their mother's wedding dress. The three brothers know how to cook. We can have the reception in their back yard. The grass might need to be cut, but we can pull this off. I know we can. Just think, when we're married, Cleo will be my real daughter," he beamed at the last sentence. He wanted so much to be Cleo's official father. He loved that little girl with all his heart. When he and Annie get married, he might even be able to give her a sibling.

"Johnny, it means so much to me that you're so eager to devote your life to me and Cleo, but I want to think about this first. It's a big decision, you know?"

"I understand…"

Annie smiled.

"We'll talk to Darry about it. He can help us plan," she said. Johnny smiled too, looking satisfied. She'd hate to disappoint him.

They went to bed a few hours later. Johnny gave her a sweet kiss before they slept. Johnny fell asleep before Annie. She still had a lot on her mind. Bills, money, Cleo, and now Johnny waned to get married soon. Even thought she'd love to be the wife of Johnny Cade, she still didn't think any time soon would be the right time for a wedding. There was too much to take care of before she became a wife. Maybe she could take some classes at night so she'd be able to get a better job. That would interfere with time with Cleo, though.

Johnny's suggestions for getting married soon were far fetched. Even if she wore Mrs. Curtis's old wedding gown (which would be extremely generous of the boys), and asked the brothers to cook, she'd have to get someone to marry them, and they'd have to buy a lot of food. Life would be so much easier if it didn't revolve around money.

Life was easy, though. It never had been and probably never will, no matter how much money they had. For he first time in a while, she thought of Ronni. What would life be like if she was still here? Would she still be living with her mother in Derby? Would she be getting ready to go to some sort of college? She knew that if those things were reality, then she wouldn't have the people she loved most of all today. It had been three years with both of them, and Annie couldn't begin to imagine life without Johnny and/or Cleo. Not to mention the gang.

Tomorrow was another day. Another day to think things over. Another day to create more opportunities for herself and her family. Another day to think over being a wife. She was young and full of life. One more day wasn't going to hurt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders**

**A/N: Yes! It's an update!. Sorry it took so long. I've had some interesting story ideas. I started a fanfic for the Twilight series (if you are a fan of mine or the series will you please read?). So yeah, I can't just abandon this one. I'll try and update all of my stories.**

**Johnny's POV**

I couldn't sleep very well. Annie might have thought I was asleep, but I wasn't. I was too happy. I'd never ha the nerve to ask her about marrying me. I never thought someone would ant o marry me. I guess I was wrong. I love Annie more than I've ever loved anyone. I love Cleo too. I want to be able o give her a sibling. A baby brother or sister.

Pony's going to flip when I tell him that I'm planning on marrying Annie. Although I don't see a reason for him to doubt it. He's been very supportive these last three years. I've tried to be just as supportive for what ever girls he was falling for. They never worked out. Pony's just having a hard time finding the one. I don't see why any girl would ever break up with him. He's a good guy.

I heard whimpering suddenly. Annie didn't seem to notice. When I looked at her, she was fast asleep. Usually even the tiniest noise wakes her up. I guess she had a long day. I knew the whimpering belonged to Cleo. She suffered nightmares every couple days. I wasn't about to wake Annie up. I could comfort Cleo myself. So I got out of bed quietly and slowly. Annie could still wake up. Bu she didn't, and I tiptoed to Cleo's small room.

She was sitting up on her bed. Her thin blonde hair unkempt, clutching Froggie. It looked like she was crying. I hated o see her so scared. I never liked it when little kids, especially girls, cried. Even when I never knew Annie, and Cleo wasn't born yet. I sat down next to her. She didn't say anything or look at me.

"Did you have another nightmare, princess?" I asked. She nodded and wiped her pale face with the back of her tiny hand. "Come here."

I pulled her onto my lap. She was so little. It was hard to believe that not too long ago I knew nothing about kids. I guess Cleo changed that. It was times like these that I really felt like a father.

"Will you tell me what happened?" I rubbed her back to try and calm her down.

"It hurt. My neck hurt really bad. I didn't know what happened. I was in the street and there were lights flashing, and it was dark. That's all I remember."

I tensed. Something about the details of that dream was familiar. Then it clicked. Ronni. Annie's little sister who spoke pig Latin when she was having a private conversation with her sister. But why was Cleo having these dreams. Cleo knew nothing of her dead aunt. I could see why it scared her. Cleo was only three years old, and she was having dreams of dieing of a broken neck, in the middle of he street, with police lights around her. The only nightmares three year olds should have were of the boogie man. These reams were all too realistic for her.

"I don't wanna sleep in here, Daddy," she said softly.

"Okay, princess. You can sleep in me and Mommy's bed."

"Can I bring Froggie?"

"Of course. You have to go right to sleep, though. You'll be tired tomorrow."

She rubbed her eyes and nodded. I carried her to he bedroom Annie and I shared. She scooted over to the middle, clutching Froggie in her arms. I got in after. She cuddled up to me. I kissed her forehead.

" Love you, Daddy."

"Love you too, princess. Now go to sleep."

**Annie's POV**

I woke up in the morning to see Cleo snuggled up to Johnny with Froggie in her arms. It was an adorable sight, but I couldn't help knowing that she was here because of another nightmare. She never seemed to remember the dream either. I'd been waking up to her little cries at night. I wonder why I didn't last night. Maybe because I was too damn tired. Well, at least Johnny took care of it.

I got out of bed an started to pour cereal for myself. I'd make oatmeal for Cleo when she got up (or when I woke her up), and Johnny usually made himself toast (it was no wonder he was a twig.) I had only taken a few bites when Johnny came out from the bedroom. He looked more tired than usual, but he still kissed me good morning.

"Didn't sleep well?"

"No. Cleo had a nightmare, and I was having trouble getting to sleep before than anyway."

"I'm sorry." I gave him a more lustful kiss. It usually made him feel better. He did smile, but it didn't last long.

"Cleo has been having dreams of Ronni's car accident," he said. The name stung. We hadn't spoken of her since our first date. I'd been much happier not thinking of it. "I'm sorry, but I though you should know."

"No, no. It's alright. I'm glad you told me. I'll talk to her about it on the way to her preschool."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders**

"Cleo, baby, what did you dream about last night?"

"My neck hurt really bad. There was a bunch of lights flashing everywhere, and I was in the middle of the road. I don't remember anything else." She said it almost casually. Johnny must've done a good job of calming her down.

"Okay, well, if you have any more dreams like that, tell me, baby. They're important."

"But I always thought you said dreams are just dreams. They're not real, so they shouldn't scare me," Cleo said, stopping on the sidewalk. She looked genuinely confused.

"And they're not going to hurt you. Don't let them scare you. But sometimes dreams tell us things. You might not understand now, but you will when you're older. Just try not to let those dreams scare you. If you do get scared, me and Daddy are always there."

Cleo nodded, she was about to turn around and head through the doors to her preschool. Annie went in with her this time. She had to notify Ms. Lori that Johnny would be picking her up today. Annie was working late today, to earn some extra money, even if it was just a few dollars in tips. So tonight, Johnny would have to start dinner. That would be quite entertaining. Over the past three years, Johnny had never dared to touch a stove.

"Oh, good morning Ms. Ruiz," Ms. Lori said cheerfully to Annie. How this woman could remain so cheerful, so early in the morning, surrounded by so many children was beyond her. Maybe that's why she did this for a living. Seeing she was so good at it.

"'Morning. Just so you know, Cleo's father will be picking her up today. I didn't want you to be alarmed if you saw him walk in and not know who he is. Cleo will see him most likely or he'll get her."

"Thank you. I'll be sure to watch for him. Have a nice day," she said cheerfully.

"You too."

That day Johnny got out of work, and headed down to Cleo's preschool. He'd never been there before, but the directions Annie gave him were simple, and he got there easily. When he walked in he saw Cleo playing another kid her age. He was glad to see she was finally socializing instead of bullying.

"Hey, princess," Johnny said coming closer to Cleo. Her head shot up, recognizing her daddy's voice. Then she beamed, and hugged him, and kissed the top of her head. "How was your day?" he asked. She just shrugged. He told her he had to go talk to her teacher (Annie always wanted to know if Cleo was behaving well or not, and she gave him clear instructions)and that she had to get her things to go home.

He saw a woman about his age, maybe a year or two older, in a different corner of the room. Obviously she was the chaperone. He had to admit that she was pretty, and must've had an unfathomable amount of patience seeing as she worked in a preschool. But Johnny was Johnny and even though he knew Cleo's teacher was pretty, he didn't really take interest in her. The only person he wanted was his future wife Annie.

No matter how much he may have matured over the past three years, he never did quite grow out of that shyness when meeting strangers. Of course he stuttered when greeting the girl.

"Um, hi, I'm, uh, Cleo's father," he said nervously. The woman looked up, and she seemed alarmed. If you think about it, you probably would be too. Even though Johnny Cade was as harmless as a teddy bear, he looked like he could be a hood. He still wore grease in his hair, his slouch never diminished, he still had that long scar on his face from temple to cheekbone, and his eyes were still blacker than ever.

"Oh, hello, you must be here to pick up Cleo," she seemed so obviously nervous. Johnny nodded at her statement.

"Annie told me to ask how Cleo behaved today, so how was she?" he asked.

"Oh, uh, she behaved very well today. Her social skills are improving I think," the conversation was awkward. There was tension. After all these two couldn't look or be more opposite. Johnny, tall, tan, slouchy, a greaser, and this woman, small, blonde, whiter than porcelain, and was definitely soc material. Johnny pessimistically though that she probably wanted to spit at his feet. But she didn't, and she just stood there, with her guard up, like he was going to start wailing on her in from of a bunch of three year olds. Johnny would never hit a girl, or swear at her. Well if he swore at a girl, he wouldn't do it on purpose, but he definitely knew he'd never hit a girl.

"That's good," he was desperately willing Cleo to go faster. She was dawdling, talking to people as she gathered her things. "C'mon, princess, Mommy'll be home soon."

That sped her up a tad and probably saved Johnny an Ms. Lori a minute of more tension. He was very happy to get out of there. He felt perfectly comfortable when he was back in the car with Cleo.

"Daddy, how come Mommy didn't pick me up today?" she asked.

"Because Mommy's working later today."

"How come?"

"So she can make more money."

"For what?"

"So me and Mommy can get married," and they both smiled at the answer. "I'll be your real daddy."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders**

**A/N: Thank you my lovely reviewers. I have to thank TheBlckParade xX and xXFlowerxChildXx. They've been faithful reviewers since Pig Latin I. Plus they're one of the ones who don't leave reviews that contain four or five words like, "This was good" or "I like this." Tell me what you like about it! **

That weekend Cleo, Annie, and Johnny went to the Curtis'. Johnny was anxious. Annie promise to mention marriage to the guys and ask if they'd help. They might poke fun a him for wanting to get married, but I was all in good fun. That's just the way the guys were. Although, Johnny was almost positive Ponyboy wouldn't torment him. Ponyboy would be really happy. Almost as happy as him.

They'd been there for about an hour and Johnny noticed Annie hadn't mentioned anything yet. He was about to burst.

"Johnny, you okay, man?" Ponyboy asked, looking at him with concerned eyes.

"Oh, I'm okay, but, Annie's supposed to be mentioning something to Darry. I don't know if she has yet…"

"What is it?"

"Well, um, we wanna get married…soon. But we don't exactly got money to do it. So we were hoping that we could get married, and have the reception back here. We won't need money, I'm sure we can all make enough food, an we don't need any more guests than the gang."

"That's great, man. I can't believe you're gonna be a husband. You have a ring?"

"Actually, I have enough for a ring. Not a real big one, nothing too fancy, but I can afford one."

"That's tuff. Annie isn't one of those high maintenance girls anyway. I think she'll be happy with or without a ring."

"As long as she has me, right?" he chuckled because of the sappiness. Ponyboy smiled.

"Yeah. What about Dally? Is he gonna come?" Pony asked.

"I have no clue. I want him to come, but I'm almost positive Annie doesn't want him to because of Cleo."

"Talk to her about it.

"I guess I'll have to."

At dinner, Johnny was pretty sure Annie hadn't mentioned their wedding to Darry. He was kind of nervous about it. He didn't know why he was always so nervous about being the center of attention. Annie had no problem with it, and Cleo was born the center of attention. It was time to be brave though. That was one of the qualities a husband needs, right?

"Uh, um, we gotta ask you something Darry," he said. Darry looked up at him, along with Ponyboy, Sodapop, Steve, and Two-Bit.

"Well, uh, me and Annie wanna get married soon, and we were wondering if a small reception here wouldn't be to much to ask. We're not having any guests, just you guys, maybe Dally," Annie's head shot up, "We need food too, and we're willing to help. And there's the thing of the wedding dress. I know it's sentimental to you guys, but we were wondering if Annie might be able to wear your mom's wedding dress…"

Darry seemed to pause and think for a minute. Ponyboy was beaming at the thought of Annie wearing his mom's wedding dress. He'd never really seen it, but he imagined that it would look real pretty on her. The rest waited in anticipation for Darry to answer.

"Alright. I don't got a problem with the reception, food, or dress, but what about the ring?" he asked.

"I've already got that planned," Johnny said quickly. Darry half smiled at him.

"Good to know. I have some things to say about the guests though. Don't you think Two-Bit's mom would like to come?"

"'Course she can come, right Annie?" Johnny said, turning to her. Annie nodded, her cheeks big with food.

"Our Johnnycake's gonna be a married man," Two-Bit said with a sly grin.

"This is a big step guys, you sure you're ready. Annie's only 19," Darry said.

"Positive," the couple said together.

They got home that night later than expected because the arrangements. Cleo had fallen asleep in the car on the way home. So much for her bath. Oh well, she could take one in the morning. It was Sunday, another free day. Annie's grocery shopping day. Johnny was going back over to the Curtis' to talk more business about their wedding, Cleo was going with him.

He also needed to get Annie's ring soon. Maybe he could stop by after work one night and get one. Annie'll be suspicious about his late arrival, but it would be for a good reason. He was a little afraid of asking Annie if she would be alright with Dally as a guest at the wedding. He mentally kicked himself for being such a coward. He was marrying this woman. If they were going to spend the rest of their lives together he needed to be able to confront her about things like this. It didn't calm him though.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders.**

**A/N: Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. School and all that jazz. I know I should make chapters longer, but supposedly I'm only allowed to upload so much at once. I can only get two and a quarter pages (at most) for one chapter and have it load. If you have any way to fix this, let me know.**

Being poor sucked. There was only so many rings to choose from at the price he was looking for. Not to mention the look the jeweler gave him when he told her his price range. All the stones were so small. He wanted something nice for Annie, even if everyone told him she wouldn't care how fancy her ring was.

He finally chose on one after about 20 minutes of deciding. It was simple, but pretty. He wanted to get something engraved on the inside of the band (which was gold). He asked the jeweler, and replied in a snooty voice "That's _going _to cost you extra." Johnny seriously fought to keep a polite tone, and managed to with much concentration. According to the snobby jeweler, the cost depended on how many characters you used. So he decided to keep it simple, yet romantic. _AR+JC_ had been engraved on the band. Johnny paid, and left without a thank you to the jeweler or a "have a nice day" from him.

Since she'd found out Johnny hadn't "helped make her" Cleo was wondering who her biological father might look like and act like. She wasn't going to confront her Mommy about it, she was unpredictable sometimes, and she didn't want to talk to her Daddy about it, because it might hurt his feelings that she was thinking of another Daddy. The only one she could talk to was Froggie.

"You think he might be tall?" Cleo asked, in the corner, alone at the preschool. Froggie was silent. "Yeah, maybe. You think he looks like me?" Another silence. "Don't use that tone with me!" … "Fine, don't talk to me." Cleo got up to get a coloring book and some crayons.

Dally was passing a preschool on his way down town. He caught a glimpse of platinum blonde, and slowed. Sure enough, when he looked in there, there was his little girl. She was such a pretty little thing. Who knew toe-headed Dally could have such a good looking kid. Well, Annie did help. He glanced around the rest of the room. The teacher had her back turned, ad that's when a plan sprung in his head. He saw the little stuffed frog that looked familiar, and figured it must be Cleo's. Since she loved it enough to take here with her, it must be her favorite.

He slipped in the door, snatched the frog, and walked out again, as if he wasn't just in a room with a bunch of babies. He wanted to see his daughter, up close, and be able to talk to her. This was the perfect way. Dallas always gets what he wants.

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy! Someone stole Froggie!" he little girl ran to Annie, tears streaming down her face, looking more stressed than any three-year-old should look. Ms. Lori walked over, and Annie looked at her expectantly.

"I'm afraid it's true. I've looked everywhere, and asked all the children individually. None of them seem to have taken it."

"I left him on the carpet for a few seconds to get some coloring things, and then I got back he was gone! I want him back! Grizzly is going to be lonely!" she cried.

"Don't worry, baby. We'll find him. We have to go home though, Daddy'll be home soon. We can tell him, and he can keep an eye out too," Annie said soothingly. Cleo wiped her fair, wet cheeks with the back of her hand and sniffled.

"I don't want him to get hurt, Mommy," he said quietly, as if speaking her fear would somehow make it come true.

"We'll find him. I promise, Froggie will come back unharmed." Cleo wrapped her short arms around her mother and Annie lifted her up into her arms. "Thank you for your help," she said to Ms. Lori.

"The pleasure was mine. I'll be sure to keep an eye out, if it turns up here."

"What the hell is that?" Tim Shepard asked as Dally walked up, obviously trying to conceal something green and plush in his leather jacket.

"It's nothing."

"What? You had to steal from a kid, because anyone older just might kick your ass?"

"Shut your mouth before I shut it for you. It's a personal thing, and I don't need a low file hood like you butting into my personal life," Dally spat.

"Fine. I'll be downtown, usual lace, if you need me."

Surprisingly Johnny was already home when Annie walked in. Dinner was made, and the table was set. Johnny stood there, beaming proudly at his hard work. Annie raised her eyebrows, and set the sleeping Cleo on the couch. Johnny walked up to her, gave her a much longer kiss than usual, pulled away and opened he little box before her eyes.

There it was. Annie's "I'm taken" mark, and she wouldn't have had it from anyone else. She threw her arms around him in a kiss after the ring was on her right ring finger.

**A/N: Okay, that's all I can fit for this chapter. Please, please, please tell me of you know a way to make these longer. I will be eternally grateful.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders**

"So, you're officially engaged now? How's it feel?" Ponyboy asked Johnny. He had off school and Annie was out shopping with Cleo. Again, despite Cleo's devastation over the disappearance of Froggie, the couple had a wonderful night.

"Feels great, especially after I got repaid," Johnny smiled mischievously. Three years ago, Johnny wouldn't have ever joked about something like intimacy with a girl. Annie had changed him for the better, without completely changing his personality. Ponyboy blushed at his friend's comment. "Oh, c'mon Ponyboy, you're 17 and a half years old and still not comfortable with talking about this kinds stuff."

"Yeah, so were you at 16 going on 17-"

"I am 16 going on 17" he sang. Ponyboy cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Jeeze, I've never seen you happy enough to sing."

"Well, I've got a reason to. So, when are you going to get together with a girl? I should think you're old enough now."

"Johnny, you know damn well I've had girlfriends-"

"And you've never gone farther than a little tongue, have you?"

"Johnny!!"

"I'm being honest. I know how hard it is to find a nice girl that won't look at you like a piece of crap. Seriously, getting in bed with a girl with open you up."

"Are you seriously trying to get me to have sex?!"

"You make it sound like I want you to get some kind of girl off the corner."

"Well, I don't know what to tell you. There's nobody in Tulsa worth my time," Ponyboy said this with a kind of hopelessness in his voice.

"Alright, I know what can get you off your ass and at least try. I won't let you come to the wedding without a date," he said.

"Pshh, you wouldn't do that. I'm your best man. We established that already," he said rolling his eyes.

"I could always ask Dally. Don't think I won't. Ask Soda to help you. I'm sure he can find _someone_ whose worth being with his little brother."

"Did Miss Lori find Froggie?" Annie asked.

"No…" Annie could tell by the look on her daughter's face that it was definitely weighing her down. Plus, Cleo hadn't had her usual energy since it happened. She almost felt guilty for being happy with her own matters. She was always in a good mood this week and Froggie was in the back of her mind. She had to help plan her wedding. Mrs. Matthews was going to meet with her on Sunday night to discuss some things.

"Don't worry, baby. We'll find Froggie. Uncle Pony's over for dinner tonight. I'm sure he missed you."

"I guess."

Annie sighed. She didn't want Cleo to be upset. What mother wants their baby to be upset? She just wanted to have Cleo be happy with her.

She walked into the apartment. Johnny and Ponyboy were sitting on the couch with beers. Johnny smiled at her.

"Hey, princess," Pony said, smiling at Cleo.

"Hi…"

Pony looked at Annie, looking sympathetic. Cleo sat next to Johnny, looking at the TV probably not seeing anything at all. Johnny looked down at her too, feeling sorry.

"Baby, please feel better. We don't like o see you sad. Mommy's getting married. You get to wear a pretty dress and throw flower petals."

"I don't care, Daddy. Froggie wanted to be there too."

"We'll find him before the wedding, princess," Pony said. Cleo just sighed.

**Hi guys! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. Been keeping up on schoolwork and it's paying off. Sorry the chapter wasn't very good. Hope you still review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders.**

Annie actually gave him permission to invite Dally to he wedding. Now that he really thought about it, if he ever mentioned getting "permission" to do anything from Annie, they'd poke at him, saying he was whipped. Whatever, it didn't matter. He wouldn't want to be controlled by anyone else. He was only allowed to come on one condition; that he stayed away from Cleo.

He was going to the Curtis' to give him the good news. He hadn't seen Dally in what seemed like ages. He was very happy to see Dally there on the couch looking a little to absently at the television screen. That worried him. Dally _never_ daydreamed. That was Pony's thing.

"Dal?" Johnny said. His head snapped up, and his eyes met Johnny's.

"Oh, hey, kid," he said dully, then turning back to the TV screen.

"I got something to tell you."

"What?"

"Annie said you can come to the wedding," he said quickly. Dally looked up at him, a dangerous smile playing at the corners of his mouth. Johnny remembered when he used to admire that smile. It was the one thing that represented his hero. But he was grown up now. It was his turn to be a hero. Time to put his Dally-worship behind.

"Can I, now? How much of a fight id you have to put up for this?" he asked.

"Not much, really. She just said you have to stay away from Cleo. After all it _is_ my wedding too. I can invite who I want." There was a silence. Dally didn't look like he had any intention of adding to this statement. "Well? Will you come?"

"Sure, kid. Just don't expect me to get all dressed up."

"Dal, it's a wedding. You at least have to wear a good shirt and pants. I'm not asking anything more of you. It means a lot to me."

Dally smirked. He never really thought of himself as one of the most important things in Johnny's life. Ever since Cleo was born it was only three things. Cleo, Annie, and work. Yeah, Johnny was grown up. Hell, he could pass for a man even. To Dally, Johnny would always be that meek, mistreated 16 year old that he'd taken under his wing, when he could.

Most of this was about Cleo, but maybe a tiny bit was about regaining Johnny's attention. He was his only _real_ friend. Now that he was nothing more than "an old friend" to Johnny, it kind of hurt. It was not in his nature to hurt. It was not in his nature to care about a little girl, either.

Maybe Johnny wasn't the only one growing up…

Well, whether Dallas would admit it or not, Johnny was doing a better job of it. Some may see him as a hard headed southern guy who wasn't afraid of anything. Well, you could hardly call him a man. A man doesn't steal a stuffed animal from and innocent baby. A man takes responsibility for his biological child. A man would go about Dallas's situation in a better manner.

"I guess I'll see you there then?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Nice talkin' to ya Dal," he said sarcastically and walked out the door.

Ponyboy wasn't in the mood to go home. He was in the mood to be social. Maybe he'd even take Johnny's advice, and catch a pretty little thing. That is, if he knew how. His brother was the one who was the expert on enticing girls. Some overly flirty girls had complimented him and said he looked "just like his brother." Sure…

He walked into a bar. Eh, just normal greasers hanging around here tonight. No surprise. He grabbed a beer and sat down. As he observed the people surrounding him, he noticed the door opening. Two generally young girls walked in. He noticed a couple of the trashier guys in there turn to their buddies and grin. Too bad, they looked like nice girls too. They picked the wrong place for a casual drink.

They both sat at the bar. One was blonde, one was brunette. That was pretty much all he could tell from a distance except for the height, and the blonde was smaller than the brunette. The brunette got up, said something probably along the lines of "I have to go to the bathroom," or "Watch my purse," to her little blonde friend. Hmm, an opportunity maybe?

He got up and made his way over quickly, not quick enough to be suspicious, but quick enough so that none of these other guys could get to her first. He had a brain fart half way there, though. What in the world was he going to say to this girl when he randomly took a seat next to her. Damn it, why hadn't he thought this through beforehand? Too late, he was sitting and he hadn't had enough time to think of something to say.

She turned to look at him, and smiled to herself. It was one of those "ooo, he's cute, but I'm not going to say anything" smiles. It made heat rise rapidly to Ponyboy's face. He managed to muster up enough courage to stutter out a conversation starter.

"So, what brings you into a place like this? You don't really look the type." Oh yeah, real smooth Ponyboy. Well, no matter what he said he'd scold himself for not being very good at opening a conversation with a cute girl.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders.**

Ponyboy had to open the door without looking basically. It wasn't easy to concentrate when a cute girl was trying to shove her tongue down your throat. He silently prayed no one was up. If Soda and Darry caught him, he'd never hear the end of it. He was almost 19, for Christ's sake! He should be able to have a physical relationship with a girl without being teased about it. But, that's just part of being the baby in the family.

There was a God! The house was silent! Not a soul. He couldn't even hear Soda snoring. He must be out with Steve. He stopped her.

"Lori- Lori, hang on a second. Lemme go see if everything's clear," he said breathlessly. It'd been forever since he kissed a girl.

"Clear?"

"I live with my brothers," he explained quickly, and noticing no one was in the bedroom he kissed her again and pulled her in.

"Jesus, Ponyboy…" Lori was breathing pretty hard.

"Something wrong?" he thought he'd done pretty good for only his second time.

"No, nothing wrong at all. How old are you anyway?" she asked, rolling over.

"I'm 18," he replied honestly. Her eyes went wide.

"Oh my gosh. I just…you're only a kid!" she whispered loudly. He closed his eyes patiently.

"Don't worry about my age, will ya? I already graduated."

"Thank the Lord," she sighed happily.

"So, what? You wouldn't like me as much if I was in high school?" he asked testily.

"I'm 23, Ponyboy." He just smiled at her.

"I know. That's what I like about you."

She had to admit, he was pretty adorable. She's liked him right off the bat. She honestly didn't care how old he was. It would just hurt her reputation a bit if she was found to be going out with a high school senior. He must be so innocent compared to her.

"I didn't take your innocence or nothing, right?" she asked.

"I ain't that young, Lori. I didn't _seem_ like a virgin, did I?" he asked.

"Nope, not one bit. You had plenty of energy," she smiled, kissing his forehead.

"We're gonna keep seeing each other I hope," he asked with a hopefull little smile.

"Yeah, you think we should go on a real date, instead of just this?"

"Sure, I got a real good one. My friends are getting married in a couple of weeks, and the groom threatened me that I couldn't be his best man unless I got myself a pretty date. What a coincidence, I found one," he said, and kissed her again.

"You're an awful cute kid," she smiled.

Dally was roaming the street as usual at night. I'm turning soft, he thought. Dallas Winston didn't _care_ about love. The only thing he was supposed to care about was his reputation as the most feared greaser this side of Tulsa. Not weddings and pretty little blonde girls. This was definitely becoming a problem.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders.**

**A/N: Sorry about the last chapter guys. I didn't mean for it to be so short. I tried putting barriers in in the places I intended so it may have confused some people. I hope you like this one better :)**

This was it. This was really the beginning of the rest of their lives, the day of their wedding. A couple years ago Annie's dreamt of being a single girl, living in her own headstrong way. Johnny and Cleo changed all that; for the better. Living the way she's planned before they came into her life would not have made her nearly as strong a person. She hoped Cleo would grow up to idolize her. Her mom, young, pretty, good-hearted. Then again, wasn't it every mother's dream to have their children worship the ground they walked on?

Johnny was thinking on similar levels. A couple years ago he didn't even _have_ a plan to live. He just floated about, hoping one day he'd get out of this hick town and away from his parents to live a better life. He'd found a better life. Better than he could have ever dreamed. He found love, and that love was returned to him. Three years ago he was a boy. Now, he was a grown man. And a damn good one. He'd never expected to find a girl like Annie. He'd never really anticipated having intimate relationships because of his issues with his parents. There was no time to think of girls when you were getting whipped every time you blinked. They were gone now. They weren't even here to see their only son get married. He regretted that. After all they'd done to him; he'd still allow them to watch him receive matrimony.

Annie looked at herself in the mirror. Her (or Mrs. Curtis's) dress was beautiful, and it fit like a glove. It was tinted slightly from age, but otherwise it was flawless. Lace came up to her mid-neck and wrists. The whole torso of the dress was white lace, studded with faux pearls. The skirt of it was plain white satin. Simple and pretty. Her hair was put up so her dark curls fountained out of a specially-made white hair tie. She had short tendrils framing her face also. Her makeup was light, mascara and a bit of blush was all. Even as a little girl, she'd never imagined herself looking so angelic.

Johnny looked just as handsome as she was pretty. He wore the traditional tuxedo. His hair was actually cut. Not cut short enough to make him look not himself, but enough so he could fix it neatly and presentably. There was a rose in his breast pocket also. It made him look like one of those suave foreign men that made all the women within sight swoon. Ha, Johnny, making other females go weak in the knees. He stood up straight, trying to mend his posture. Hm, he did a pretty good job cleaning up.

Ponyboy came up behind him, his best man. He looked quite handsome himself, but this was Johnny's day. It was his time to shine. Pony was smiling proudly at the gentlemanly picture his friend made. He swelled with happiness. Johnny Cade found love.

000

Dallas stood in the back of the church. He had a clean white dress shirt on (obviously borrowed) and black pants. He wore his boots still and hadn't bothered with his hair. On his head or his chin. Like he had aimed for, he stood out among the well dressed people. Most of them were familiar faces. They had become friends with Annie. Even a couple of Johnny's employers were there. He still held that little green frog tightly under his jacket. When the time was right, he's put his plan into action.

He was going to see his little girl. Any thoughts of his reputation being ruined had simply fallen away. He had the right to do whatever he damn well pleased without getting ridiculed by any punks. Plus, Dally would set them straight if they even looked at him the wrong way. He found himself glaring ahead. Unintentionally it would look, from a distance, like he was glaring at he statue of the crucifix.

The loud organ brought him out of his vengeful thoughts. It was time to e alert. Pay attention. He watched the doors intently, waiting for his little blonde flower girl to come out. She did. Dallas almost burst with pride when he saw her. She was a beauty. She wore a little, satin, maroon dress. There was a thick, black velvet tie around her little torso. Her shoes were shiny patent leather and her stockings were white. She had her white blonde curls pulled up in a half up-half down fashion, her blue eyes held a certain emotion that he couldn't quite place.

That was his moment. He pulled out the frog and held it out in the open in the hand closest to her. He saw her bright blue eyes whip to his hand. His plan had worked. She looked up at Dallas's face, a faint glow of hope now on her face. She's never stopped walking that whole time. Don't stop, no matter what happens, her mother had told her. Even though Cleo was only a toddler she could sense the importance of the day. Her instincts told her not to mess it up, to use whatever will she had to.

000

Annie watched Cleo leave to walk down the isle. Right now, she didn't care whether Cleo tripped or threw flowers in some elderly woman's face. Within seconds she'd be at the altar with Johnny. It would begin her womanhood. Sure, she considered herself a woman when she had Cleo, but his really made her grown up.

It was time. She was facing the church now, and all eyes were on her. She could see the guys (minus Johnny and Pony), looking back and smiling as she walked. As she got closer she offered hem a shaky smile. Then she looked up at the altar. Johnny was standing there, positively glowing with Pony right next to him. She felt a lump in her throat. They looked so handsome! All of the guys did.

She was so overwhelmed with happiness she didn't realize Dally watching every move like a hawk. She didn't know, that for a split second, he thought of taking her again, like he did the night Cleo was conceived. Then the thought disappeared, for loyalty to his friend and trying to concentrate on his goal; Cleo.


End file.
